An analog-to-digital (A/D) converter (ADC) may be used to generate digital codes which represent the level of an analog signal. An analog-to-digital converter may be configured to operate in an iterative fashion, using a successive-approximation register (SAR) and a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter (DAC). An analog-to-digital converter which uses a successive-approximation register to develop a sequence of digital codes is referred to herein as a successive-approximation register analog-to-digital converter. The digital-to-analog converter for a successive-approximation register analog-to-digital converter may have one or more capacitor arrays, as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,627 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0336952. The entire disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,627 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0336952 are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.